Tennis and the law
by ishidasgirlII
Summary: When one member of the organization winds up dead from a freak tennis accident, the organization goes hywire. some sexualhumor and swearing is involved along with breif violence. lots of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry for the take down but there was stuff that needed fixing, like grammar and all that. So once again this story was inspired by my friend and me when we were playing tennis in gym. (Badly might I add. Lol.) It is also inspired by the served video created by lady chimera, and I will be using some of her loved lines.**

**This story is dedicated to my friend Jess who helped with the inspiration and to empress saix for her help with editing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts, the characters, or the served video. They belong to their  
respective owners.**

"You're supposed to return it Xigbar! Not fall on your face!"

"Well maybe if you could serve it I could return it Luxord!"

"My serving is not the problem"

It was a normal day and a normal game of tennis. As usual Xigbar was losing and getting madder with every point that Luxord gained. Luxord served and again, and same as always it went right past Xigbar, who then chased the ball But ended up tripping over it.

"Oy, Oy Xigbar you fail, FAIL!" Mocked Luxord.

"Shut up Luxord!" Xigbar yelled a little agitated. _'I am so sick of this shit'_

On the next serve, Luxord sent it right to Xigbar, but this time Xigbar was ready. Even with the ball hurtling toward his face he stood his ground, not moving an inch. When the ball was close enough Xigbar used his power over space to shoot the ball in the other direction towards Luxord. Luxord didn't even have time to duck as the hit him straight in the middle of his face.

"Oy, Oy Luxord, now who fails?'

Luxord made no movements to the sound of Xigbar's voice.

"L… Luxord?"

Xigbar went down to Luxord to see if he was ok, but he was to late. As he reached Luxord he noticed that he wasn't breathing. Xigbar then knew what he had to do, check for a pulse. When he did he found that Luxord didn't have one. Then Xigbar started freaking out.

"OMG! I killed him. What do I do. I can't tell superior. If he ever finds out I killed an organization member he will ban me from Demyx for months, And I wouldn't be able to handle that. NO! No one shall find out about this."

Xigbar then made his plan, and he did it so fast. He dragged luxord's body out of the tennis courts and to the closet tree he could find. He then dropped Luxords body for a minute so that he could lift up the sod. ( they could never get the grass to grow. It's a miracle Marluxia could grow his flowers.) He the rolled Luxord under it and very neatly placed the sod back on top. After he made the hiding place as secure as he could, he went back to their court, picked up their equipment, and ran back up to the castle.

~Later that day~

Xigbar was walking down thee hallway when Lexaeus walked up to him.

"Hey Xigbar, Have you seen Luxord? I have the money I owe him for that game of strip poker." He asked "that rat bastard always wins" he added under his breath.

Xigbar got all scared and started shaking nerviously. His unpatched eye looked anxiously about, and his fingers started to twitch.

"No, not recently. Why are you asking me?"

"… Because you played tennis with him earlier. Sheesh Xigbar, calm down. It's only a question."

'I AM CALM" Xigbar screemed.

After that Xigbar ran down the hall to his room in a crying, mumbleing frenzy.

"…Okay then…. Thanks Xigbar? I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Spry for the long authors note last chapter but it was needed to explain a few things. Now here is the revised and grammar/spell checked copy of chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**~Bedtime: Everyone is asleep~**

"Oy, Oy Xigbar. Why'd *hic* kill me Xigbar? Why? *hic*"

"L…Luxord? Is that you? And why are you dr… oh never mind. Look man, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I swear. I didn't mean to kill you."

"Accident my *hic* ass. You killed me, and now I'm going to kill you"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Xiggy are you ok?" asked a sleepy, half naked Demyx.

"Yeah demy. I'm fine. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep. I think that I will just take a walk. You know… clear my head."

With that Xigbar got out of bed and left the room. He thought he might feel better if he had a snack so he went into the kitchen. After poking around the kitchen for a bit he decided on a glass of milk and a chocolate chip cookie. When he was done with his snack he went into the living room where he laid down on the couch.

'_It will be okay Xigbar. It was all a dream. No one will ever find out about Luxord. You did a nice neat job of hiding him.'_ Xigbar thought.

With him now calm and thinking positive thoughts, Xigbar was slowly able to drift to sleep on the living room couch.

**~Early the next morning~**

Zexion was up early as usual. He liked to get up early and read under his favorite tree before the havoc of the day started. As he walked across the dew covered sod. (How the dew got there no one knew) He noticed something odd about his favorite tree. He saw that where it was flat the previous morning, there was now a mound. He stared at it a little longer then decided that his eyes were playing tricks with him and the sod was always like that under the trees. As he got closer he noticed that the tree had a strange scent coming from it. No, not the tree, the mound. He though a little longer but he shrugged the scent off as well. It wasn't until he sat down that he wanted to investigate the mound. For when he sat down, he found he was sitting on something squishy instead of the familiar feel of sod. What happened next was the very thing that had been feared by Xigbar all night long. Zexion got off the mound and lifted up the sod. When he did he was surprised to find Luxord's body. He was ghostly white and had a big, red, tennis ball shaped mark in the middle of the face. Zexion did remember that Lexaeus had been looking for him the night before, and now here he was, dead. Zexion cringed back in horror after recovering from shock and then ran all the way back to the castle crying and screaming.

**Here we go. please enjoy and review. Reviews= happy writer and better stories! so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys. Time for the fixed chapter 3. Woo Hoo im getting these done in 1 night. YES!**

**~Inside~**

Xemnas was making coffee when he heard a blood curtling scream. A few seconds later Zexion came running into the kitchen. He ran right past Xemnas, down the hall, and into his room where he locked all the locks to the door.

'_Hmm. I wonder whats wrong with him'_

Xemnas walked down the hall to Zexion's room and knocked on the door.

"Zexion? Are you alright? What happened?"

Nothing

"Zexion? Zexion please open the door."

Still Nothing.

"ZEXION! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL HAVE YOU TERMINATED."

Then Xemnas heard a fast fumbling of locks as Zexion rushed to unlock the door. When the door was finaly open, it revealed a pink, puffy faced Zexion with tears still streaming down his face.

"OMG! YOU NEVER GET SCARED SHITLESS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

**All done for now. Don't forget to review. They make me happy and make the story better.** ** I already have chapter 4 uploaded so I will get that one up as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. srry it took so long. i have been busy with summer and gettin ready for a school. i have also had a job interview the other day so wish me luck with that. here ya guys go. enjoy!**

It took a few minutes for Zexion to calm down, but then he told Xemnas everything. He told him about his morning constitutional and how the mound under his favorite tree was hiding the dead body of luxord.

" Ok Zexion, so what your saying is that this morning you found luxord,…dead,… under a tree,… somewhere near the tennis courts,… which I where u like to sit and read every morning"

"UmHum" Whimpered Zexion.

"Ok. Thank you Zexion. You can go now."

Then Xemnas watched as Zexion, who started crying again, ran back down the hall to his room, and relocked all the locks. After that saix walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Zexion? He looked a little flustered."

"Well apparently, someone killed luxord and buried him under Zexion's favorite tree. Get prepared saix, we have A LOT of work to do."

"like what?"

" Well, we need to clean up Luxords body, find out who killed him, hold a trial, punish whoever killed him, and plan a funeral. UGH… we have a long day ahead of us."

"So does that mean no fun time today or tonight?"

"Probably not. We will all be too busy, and too tired."

"Fanfrickentastic! Well we had better get started."


End file.
